Moving On
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico and Wills relationship in a sexy reimagining. Nico is the leader of all the new Underworld kids that have been brought to camp, the stress of his new responsibility has lead to his and Wills First date to escape his new role in camp. This isn't exactly a 3 day fic, more like Smut with Plot. This will Be multichapter so please subscribe!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reimagining of the Solangelo Relationship with a bit of my own made up plotlines. I figured with the gods finally claiming their kids that the Underworld Gods were going to make their kids go to camp too, Nico being the Son of Hades naturally is going to be their "Leader." This is a bit of that and Will and Nicos relationship moving forward in a sort of realistic pace as if he were a normal teenage boy. This fic is mature, it will have mature themes including you guessed it, sex. This chapter has a hot makeout scene that gets a bit inappropriate so if you are not into smut with plotlines I suggest not reading any of my stuff, don't like don't read don't hate. All trolls will be blocked and ignored.**

 **Moving on** **.**

So, this camp thing, its boring as all hell. Sure, I get to work out stuff in the arena with some sword work, but when in comes down to it, its summer camp. Craft cabins and sing a longs and bad food. Sure, Blondie is cute and seems to be annoyingly clinging to me. That the only real thing that keeps me from crawling out of my skin. Chiron wants me to start therapy with him soon. Maybe that's part of my restlessness, the memories from Tartarus are still looming over my head. I was lucky though, seems the ring my father gave me kept my mind from splitting apart down there. Well its more like torn pieces instead of an explosion. Since more campers have been arriving with all the Gods claiming their children more and more, Chiron decided that a special sect of campers would be put under my care. We don't share the same cabin, but we share the same "Backround" so I am the leader of Camp Half Bloods Misfit toys. More and More Demigods from Underworld parentage started to show up, Annabeth made the decision to put all their cabins in a circle behind Cabin 13. I oversaw the children of Eros. Thanatos. Hypnos, Hecate, Nyx, Eberus, and any other UW kids.

All these Leaders of the cabins have no clue what it's like overseeing all these kids! There is only a few of them in each cabin so I am in charge of all of them! Maybe the Apollo Cabin and the Hephaestus Cabin have an idea because they have the most siblings, but at least they are all in one area. If I have to deal with any of these kids, I have to trek to each individual cabin. Luckily, I might catch and break soon, the Eros cabin is growing by the day (no surprise there) and with the Hypnos cabin all I have to do is make sure they wake up to eat. The biggest issue I've been running into is my group seems to be a trouble maker bunch of a different sort. The Eros kids are well… trying to sleep with everyone or interfering in the sex lives of everyone else, The Nyx and Eberus Cabins keep playing with shadows and scaring the other campers, some kids of Morpheus are playing with people's nightmares when someone pisses them off and the Thanatos kids keep the gossip ring alive passing messages with butterflies, which I didn't even know was his symbol until they got here. They can also pull at people souls which scares the ever-living daylights out of them. People thought I was scary when I got here, now everyone is coming to me like their best friend to keep this lot in line.

I was tired, so I decided to lay on top of Zeus's fist to get away from it all. I was starting to get a headache. In the blink of an eye someone crash landed on top of me as we rolled clumsily off the large stone. Some huge mammoth had landed on me and was crushing my spleen, yet the mammoth smelled good. Clearing my head, I looked to see who was laying lifelessly on top of me and rolled them off to reveal low and behold, Blondie.

"Will!" I slapped his face in a very unmanly manner that I would deny later.

"Shit, w-where am I?" he sputtered.

"Crushing me on Zeus's Fist, where did you come from?" I rubbed at my ribs trying to feel for a break.

"I was trying something out, the whole thing you do with the shadows I wondered if I could do the same thing with the light." Rubbing his head, we winced at a sore spot.

"And?"

"Well looks like I can, sort of. You might need to tutor me. I just kind of did what you told me when you were in the infirmary for those few days, you know when you described the traveling to me. Well I sat in the sun on the porch of my cabin, I emptied my mind and drew the light around me and I thought of you and bam, I guess I found you."

"That's… that sort of cool honestly. I've been playing with it to be honest, found out I can grab shadows and use the shadows of my own body to travel. I don't know how that could translate to your powers, maybe Phosphomancy?"

"Maybe. What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be rounding up your hellions from arts and crafts? Lou Ellen told me that one of your Thanatos Kids was trying to make something out of teeth."

"Oh great, I'm going to need to do the no body parts talk again. If its not teaching them to keep their own parts to themselves then its teaching them not to use bones as art." Will started to laugh at me.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is, man I thought I had problems in my cabin. You can do it though, you are a strong leader."

"I don't feel very strong right now, I feel worn out and mentally exhausted and I could use a drink."

"You drink?"

"No, it's just an expression. Well, I drink wine sometimes. Its an Italian thing."

"I have a bottle back at my cabin, stole it off Pollux before he left last year. Been looking for a good excuse to break it open, how about I come by tonight and we can split it and hang out."

"That sounds like a date." I scoffed and pulled at the grass under me.

"Well it doesn't have to be a date, if you don't want it to be. It could be two heads of house getting together to bitch about the kids we are entrusted to. "

"So, it is a date?" I cocked my head at him.

"Yes, yes it's a date, wear something slutty." I broke out into giggles as he pushed playfully at my shoulder.

"Fine..uh …ok yeah sure, my cabin at 8?"

"It's a Date."

(time break)

So, Will didn't bring a bottle of wine, he brought two. Merlot. After the first glass my nerves started to lessen up. We poured glasses and sat on the couch and did exactly what he said we would, bitch. I heard crazy stories about Austin and Kayla and how they had a feud a few summers ago and it ended with both in the infirmary, Austin Blew out her eardrum with a sharp note on his Flute and she shot him in the shoulder with an arrow. Guess my kids weren't the only ones who got violent with each other. Not to mention the Infirmary Horror stories.

"I thought you had the whole Doctor confidentiality thing?" I gulped down the last of my second glass and went to pour myself another.

"I am not a Doctor! No yet anyway, if its important and serious then sure ill keep my mouth shut about it but if you end up with a vegetable stuck up your you know what then I'm telling people until I take that oath. Like it's not like I don't teach the sex ed class, people should listen to me." Will hiccupped.

"We have a sex ed class?"

"Yeah, but I think Chiron wants to give it over to one of the Eros kids, that girl Mallory seems to know a lot."

"See that's the thing with the Eros kids, I have a feeling that they….I feel like bad things happen to them before they come here."

"Oh, Damn Nico that's….That's awful." Will went a little white at my words.

"It is, they all seem to have a story and I have yet to come by a good one yet, we meet on Sundays for dinner over here, they tell their stories to all of us. As much trouble as they cause, they are all just really hurt. The monsters they have faced are not myths. Sure, I've only heard bits and pieces but its pretty easy to put together ya know. They all seem to like Sunday dinner though, calmed them down a bit, given them a sense of family." My skin was feeling warm now, in the good way.

"How come you never invite me over for this Sunday dinner thing you have started? I would love a home cooked meal in your state of the art kitchen your father installed for you, and that table, when did that get here?" Wills foot moved so that it was caught between the back of the couch and my hip.

"The table started once we all agreed to meet up, just appeared. My room too, once I laid down roots he closed of a section for just me."

"It's a head of cabin thing, I have my own space too. I have fifteen siblings in that cabin other than me. Maybe I should see about Sunday dinners. I can't cook though, I burn soup." He chuckled almost spilling the wine on his shirt.

"Maybe you should. So, is this really a date?" I questioned him looking for some sort of deception, I couldn't help it. I've been lead to believe that if its to good to be true than it probably is.

"I think we both know I have had a thing for you for a while, I guess I was tired of dragging my feet." He smiled as he said it, all the way to his eyes.

"Well I would be a liar if I said that I don't like you, but I feel like admitting that is going to bite me in the ass. How did you know I was…"

"Attracted to boys? Had a feeling, shot in the dark with some guesswork. The way your heart beat shoots up when I walk in the room that sort of thing." He nudged my hip with his foot.

"Well, I don't like telling a lot of people. The seven only know because I kinda had to admit it to a god on the quest to get an artifact."

"Ah the exchange embarrassment for the prize sort of deal?"

"Yes, unfortunately." I blushed.

"Well Nico I think you are really cute, and hot, and have this dark sexy brooding thing that just melts me." Fuck is he trying to make my heart explode!

"I think you are quite attractive as well, even though you insist on annoying the hell out of me and are constantly bickering at me."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment? Wanna try that again?"

"I admire how smart you are and how you react under pressure all while still keeping a cool relaxed persona." I muttered quickly.

"Better, but don't hurt yourself." He nudged me again with his foot.

"Ok, I'll try again."

"Nico no that's not what I was, I was just joking."

"I like your eyes, they're pretty. I like how you can lift me and carry me over your shoulders when I pass out. I like how your curls reflect in the sunlight and I think of excuses to touch you in public."

"Wow, that was good. That was really good. Oh, damn the harpies are out!" Will stated looking at his watch panicked.

"Don't worry you can crash here. On the couch or in one of the other bunks." I said quietly.

"Ok, DO you have anything I can wear to bed?" I hopped up maybe a little too quickly and disappeared into my room calling to him to wait right there. Of course, he didn't listen to me and followed me into my room.

"I have something here, Jason left some clothes over here once when his shower broke and needed to use mine. I have a pair of basket ball shorts that should fit you, he's a little shorter than you but the waist should fit." I turned around to find him right behind me, close, too close. My voice was now caught in my throat as his hand found my face. Will's thumb traced over my lip as he leaned down and kissed me. I felt like I was floating, his lips tasted like the wine. I lost my balance as I leaned in and he caught me, lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. Strong hands worked over my back as his tongue slipped into my mouth. Walking us over he dropped us both on my bed still on top of me. Maybe it was the intensity of what was happening or maybe it was the wine, but I was addicted to this feeling. I raked my fingers through his hair as he worked from my mouth to my jawline and down to my neck, I was moaning embarrassingly as he tasted my skin. Giving me access to his ear I licked the lobe into my mouth and bit down lightly, dragging my teeth up and down the lobe to the cuff. Things started moving very quick as clothes started to come off to the point of both of us in our underwear with no shirts. The heavenly feel of him grinding into me made me loose all moral consequence, I had never let my hormones rule my good thinking before now. I was always in control of myself, until now, now I was a lust filled teenage sex monster that needed to be stopped!

"Is this ok?" he whispered into my mouth.

"Which part because so far its all amazing, oh gods right there." He ground down into me once more. I bit harshly into his neck at the motion, I needed this, I don't care if its fast. With all the trouble with my UW kids and everything that happened this past year it was so nice to just let my mind go and my body take over in making me feel good, too good…too..too.. oh fuck. My body started to shake as an explosion rocked my core and the edges of my vision went black and spotty, something had happened that had never happened to me before, and from what I can tell Will felt it happen to me and was experiencing the same thing. My shorts were sticky, and Will stilled above me and cried my named in a grunt as he kissed me in an all-consuming way. Breaking apart in harsh breaths and a fuzzy haze that covered my skin like a soft blanket he laid beside me still giving my neck little kisses.

"Wow, what.. what was that."

"That was us making out until we were so worked up we came in our underwear. I'm sorry, I didn't plan it to get that far and I'm more than a little embarrassed. "

"Came?" I asked confused but happy.

"Yeah that mess you made in your shorts, I felt it and it set me off, the biting didn't help either."

"That's never happened to me before."

"Never?"

"No, is it always like that?" I rolled onto me side to face him.

"Well I have been told its better with another person, better than when you're by yourself. I have to agree with that." That chuckle was back.

"You can do that by yourself?!" I stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh, I am to buzzed from both the wine and the orgasm to get into all this right now. I'll give you a private sex talk tomorrow morning." He turned to face me back.

"Was that sex?" Did I just have sex? I know war and hell and the brutality of men, I don't know all that much about sex. More like a vague idea.

"Yes and no, ill explain it more tomorrow, is it ok if I sleep in here with you?"

"Promise me you will explain tomorrow? This is all really new to me."

"Promise, right now I just want to cuddle you and fall asleep with my arms around you and your head on my chest."

"That sounds nice."

"Come here."

We adjusted on the bed and I put my ear over his heart, all the sudden I was overwhelming tired. I fell asleep in his arms feeling safe for the first time in my life. How could life get better than right now.

 _ **REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with an aching head and a fresh helping of shame. I cannot believe I let myself get that out of control. I also woke up alone, well at least that's what I assumed since my bed was empty. That's when I heard the shower running and the most horrible singing I could have ever imagined. Will was in the bathroom. Getting up I knocked at the door just to make sure, yelling for me to come in I entered to find him in my shower stall.

"Could you not sing, my head is splitting." I made my way toward the toilet on the other side for a morning piss.

"Ill help you with that once I'm done, how about after breakfast we take a walk? Its early, and its Sunday so I know your kids will be joining you tonight."

"Ok, let me just brush my teeth and ill be out of your hair."

"You could join me?"

"Isn't that a little fast?"

"Maybe, How about this, no touching."

"Just washing?"

"Just washing."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise! Now get that sexy ass in here." I blushed. Great I'm going to be naked in front of him. I took a deep breath. Its not like I've never showered with other boys before, the showers at the military academy were just big tile rooms with shower heads.

Disrobing and stepping inside I made sure not to look down. Will smiled at my shyness and gave me a turn under the spout. The water felt good and washed away the mess from the night before.

"Need help?"

"I can wash myself, its one of my skills."

"But its more fun this way, I wont touch you unless you don't want me to." At the words he put a soaped sponge to my back and started making circles as I washed my hair. Wills hands were amazing, gentle but sure.

"Do this often?"

"Shower with other people? No, first time. I am enjoying the view though."

"Hmmm, I wish this headache would go away."

"I can fix that." Will took one of his fingers and touched my temple with his finger tip. Slowly the pain began to recede.

"Nice trick, thank you."

"Anytime, so uh did you want me to give you that talk?"

"The sex talk?"

"Yeah, I figured now is as good time as any."

"Naked, in the shower?"

"Yeah, I could tell you… or show you." I turned around to look him dead in the eye.

"I don't think I'm ready, not yet."

"What about…other things"

"Like?"

"Well, you are cute, and wet, and naked. How about something like last night only without our underwear?"

"While that sound more than tempting…I feel like I don't know enough to…Classify what we did last night. I like you Will, I don't want to be just some cheap fling. I see how that happens around camp.. a lot."

"Nico, I like you too. Its not a cheap fling. Promise. Its not sex exactly, its more sex-like. I'm just saying that we kiss a little and I touch you…you touch me, we have a fun morning shower and then go on our first official date. How's that?"

"Touch me how?"

"Like this." Leaning forward looking down at me he took hold of my already hard length. My knees felt weak as my whole body began to shake. Lips met mine from above and he reached for my hand and placed it on his. I still couldn't look down. It was more intense than last night, no wine to make my nerves away. Damn he was a good kisser. Impatience outweighed his composure and I felt strong hands reach for my thighs and press me up against the shower wall, his hand taking both of our lengths together. Wrapping my legs tight around him, I grabbed one hand on the top of the shower door to keep me up. The other was wound in his hair keeping his mouth on me in some way. Straying from my lips he bit and licked at my jawline and neck as moaned and stroked. The thing that happened last night was happening again, that build to an explosion. I was getting close as he whispered how hot I looked and how badly he wanted me into my ear. The words were almost better than the motion happening between us. The validation of knowing it wasn't just the alcohol, that he really wanted me. Will cried out first, I felt his wetness leak on to me and it set me off. I never thought I would be loud, you never think you would be that person that makes noise in sexual situations, but I was wrong. I spilled over him, it took him a few moments to let me down on my own feet. Once he did he kissed me slow and sensually against the tile, letting the spray wash away our morning release.

"You lied." I said between kisses.

"You make me a liar."

I don't think I had ever had so much fun in the shower, I still never looked down.

(Timebreak)

After breakfast Will started leading me around the paths, taking my hand in his he told me some stuff about his stay here at camp and how being a leader isn't always easy. I liked hearing him talk, he had a deep southern gravel in his voice that resonated in my chest when he spoke.

"So, tell me about your kids. They seem to really stay to themselves and their area most of the time."

"Oh, well where do you want me to start?"

"How about just little things, stuff they would tell anyone. Not personal stuff they confided in you but just a general idea, it would be nice to know since I'm the head healer and all." Interlacing his fingers with mine he lead me to a mossy patch in the shade for us to sit in.

"Ok, the Eros cabin has about 8 kids now. Mallory is the oldest along with her twin brother Marcus. I think they are 17. Then there is Ash and Soren who are 14. Holden who is 13. Nick and Callie who are 12. They all are kind of Feral, No sudden movements. I think I'm going to talk to Chiron about making Mallory leader of them since there are so many. They have powers similar to Aphrodite kids, but they are a bit darker. Mallory has this ability where if you get close enough to her she starts to look like the person you love most. Her brother can spot relationships and either make them stronger or break them up. You can tell he's doing it because there is a sweet smell in the air. Holden literally gives off scents that attract people individually. Who knows what else they can do, but they can be a bit scary.

"The Thanatos kids, there are 4. Fae, Mort, Belle, and Verbena. All are the same age, 15. I think Thanatos only comes around every few years and has all his at the same time. From what they told me all their mothers were morbid types. Morticians, Witches, things like that. You would think they would be super scary, but they are very calm, all of them. The pulling at soul's thing I must work on with them. They send messages with butterflies and can tell when someone dies if it was an accident or fate. Fae has wings, black ones, she hides them under a hoodie. We don't know if she can fly.

The Hypnos cabin I don't have to worry about, Clovis has a handle on it mostly.

The Nyx cabin has 2. Daria and Dara, siblings but a year apart. Sixteen and fifteen, they can see in the dark and blend with shadows. They can shape the shadows and use them like objects, they are teaching me how to, seems I can too.

I have one from Mania, goddess of insanity. Helena, she can actually heal like you can. Help people with mental issues, she can also do the opposite. It takes a lot out of her; the effects are not always permanent either. The bigger the problem the less likely it will go away entirely. Her dad was a schizophrenic, they lived on the streets until he died. She is only 8.

Erebus kids stay to themselves. Three of them. John, Sirus, and Oakland. They don't speak. I think they are all around 12-15, but I don't know for sure. They come to the dinner, but they don't say anything. They will nod yes and no, but that's about it. They wrote their names down when they came. I don't think they are related mortally, but who knows.

Then we have Zeba, fourteen, daughter of Morpheus. A dream walker. They all can shadow travel except the Eros kids." the whole time Will was circling my palm with his finger.

"Wow Nico that's almost 20 kids."

"Yeah it's a handful, but my plan seems to be working."

"So, Mallory is taking over Sex Ed?"

"Seems that way, she knows a lot, I asked her a few things… privately."

"What did you ask her?"

"Just..how Girls and boys have sex."

"You didn't think to ask her how guys have sex?"

"No, I didn't want them to all know quite yet."

"Well, I'll make sure to give you some lessons." He chuckled.

"Will, have you… had sex?"

"I knew this was coming. Yes, it wasn't a boyfriend though. More like a friend with benefits. Son of Demeter a summer ago, died in the battle."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks, we weren't in love and we ended that stuff months before the battle. Dean wanted more than I could give him."

"He wanted to be your boyfriend."

"Yes."

"What are we?"

Thought crossed Wills face, not in a bad way. More like he was making sure he said the right words.

"I want to be more than friends. I want… to…Date you."

"So, you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Well, ok then." I smiled and saw for the first time, Will looked shy.

"Ok."

"So… you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

(Timebreak)

I was finishing up food in my kitchen, Will had gone back to his cabin for a change of clothes and to get something to bring for tonight. I was waiting for the Lasagna to be done and was starting the salad when Mallory Walked in the door, she was always the first to arrive. I started noticing the cabin begin to shift, the magic of the cabin did this every Sunday, grew to the size needed for my company. I have a feeling Hades saw what was going on and enchanted it. Twenty-two places were set this time around the table.

"I made sure the Hypnos kids were fed, they never come to dinner, but you know that. I brought the bread and a pie. Why is there an extra chair?"

"I have a guest joining us tonight. Thank you for taking care of the Hypnos Cabin I don't know what I would do without you. I am going to talk to Chiron about giving you head cabin of Eros and get you into the Sex Ed class too."

"Thanks, it means a lot that you have that much faith in me…Are you ok Nico?"

"I am fine, why?"

"You look different. Is the person that's coming tonight the person that had you screaming last night and this morning?"

I almost spilled the Salad at her words, luckily, she caught it before it hit the ground.

"Yes, he's my date tonight." I made sure to give her a hard stare.

"He? Well I am not surprised, I had a feeling. So, who is the lucky guy that got you to (Sniff Sniff) 2nd Base?"

"We didn't play baseball? Its Will the head healer. "

"Shut your mouth really? He is hot. So, you like blonde surfer types huh, ones that are slightly too bossy?" She started putting plates and silverware out.

"Yeah he can be bossy, but I can keep him in line." I handed her the salad and she placed it in the middle of the table.

"Do we need to have a sex talk?" she asked with her hand on her hip, he black hair swaying like a straight curtain.

"Later, not when everyone is around, but really quick what is second base?" I took the pasta out of the oven and set it slightly too hard on the counter as she started cutting bread.

"Touching with hands, its funny you thought it was actual baseball. You consented right? Like he isn't pressuring you, is he?"

"No, like he suggests it, but I totally agree. I am just not ready for the whole thing yet."

"Take your time, no need to rush."

I heard some kids coming toward the cabin.

"Later Mal, ok?"

"You better!"

(Timebreak)

Everyone filed in for Sunday dinner, everyone bringing something for the table. Even Zeba, she found a bag of chips somewhere. Will brought a punch bowl with gingerale and lime Sherbet. I announced to everyone that Will and I were dating and to be nice to him, we got some wolf whistles and snickers, but nothing bad. Everyone seemed cool with it, yet they all treated Will like some Alien creature. Some getting really close and observing him, some keeping away like he could infect them. Will took it all well enough. After dinner we all cleaned up and people were saying their goodbyes. One lingered behind, Sirus. Will was drying dishes when Sirus tapped his shoulder to turn around.

"Don't hurt him." I heard him say with a low ethereal voice that rang inside your mind.

All Will could do was nod as Sirus nodded back to him and left. Turning to me with a questioning look.

"I have never heard him speak before, I think I know why they don't now. That voice is powerful."

"He's son of Erebus Right?"

"Yeah one of the three that don't speak. You must have made an impression." Will smiled and came over to me where I was putting leftovers away, grabbing me at my belt loops he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Enough of an impression to spend the night again?"

Kiss

"Maybe, you trying to make you a liar again?"

Kiss

"Maybe?"

Kiss

"Well then sunshine, lets see how you do on those dishes and we will see about you staying tonight."

Kiss

"Oh, ill make them sparkle don't you worry."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a manifest. An actual manifest. The living room was full of shit! I had talked to my father about some things the kids needed, apparently he talked to their parents and sent up a bunch of stuff. Going into it all I made some coffee and got started. It was a task but everything was labeled and loaded into wagons. Four wagons to be exact, I was either going to need help or grow more arms.

Knock knock knock!

Well, looks like prayers are answered, time to draft the poor soul behind the door. Luckily it was Mallory, she was the perfect person to help me with this.

"Help me get these outside, they are from your parents. Well everyone's parents. You have some stuff too in the wagons."

"Well papa bear I am happy to help. Let's make the rounds, by the way Chiron gave me my cabin and the sex Ed class. Thank you for your glorious recommendation." She Did a mock curtsy.

"Fuck off, come on people will be excited."

Gathering everything outside we walked the circle, stopping by her cabin first. It was a bunch of sweets, a few quivers and arrows, gift cards to Amazon so the kids could order clothing. Mallory got a something special as a congrats for becoming head of cabin, I didn't want to mention it but I was sure it was also for stepping up with the rest of the kids too. Eros gave her a potion book that would give her ways to help with ED, levels of attraction, glamours, etc. I saw a few tears in her eyes, of course that could also be because the book was enclosed in a coach purse. No matter how wild some girls are they seem to love their purses.

"So, have you banged the healer yet?"

"You would know if I did, I guess I'm getting the talk?"

"Yes papa, we are."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" We approached the Thanatos cabin. Looks like Fae got a sleeve for her wings, maybe they chafe? They all got some seeds for a butterfly garden, poppy seeds, and clove seeds. A burial rites book with many different religions. And a tub of black licorice?

"I call you that because that's what everyone calls you. You are Papa. I'm Mama. We take care of all these kids together, I've been your second in command since I got here. All of our mortal parents are dead, all of us are year rounders. We have our own family dinner on Sunday's for crying out loud. No other cabins do that. We are a family Nico, it was natural for them to categorize us that way. Don't fight it you will lose." She was handing stuff over to the kids as she spoke. They giggled and nodded their heads. Fae even gave me a kiss on the cheek and finished with a "Thanks Papa."

I smiled. Part of me was horrified, another part of me was very flattered. Sure I'm way to young to be a dad, and some of these kids were older than me... kinda... if you didn't count the Lotus Hotel. Ok I guess I am older than everyone, whippersnappers!

We tugged the wagons to the next cabin.

"So what kind of questions do you have?"

"I'm not sure what to ask Mall. Like I know some stuff, condoms, diseases, the health class stuff. I don't know how two guys have sex though." Looks like we are heading to the Nyx cabin.

"Well, handjobs are what you guys have done, and from the little info you gave me on the shower you did a little frottage. That's when you just rub up against the other person til you get off."

"Yeah the "get off" thing. What's that?"

"An orgasm, you didn't learn about that?"

"They call it a climax, but I'm not sure what that entails."

"It's when it feels really good and stuff comes out of your penis, semen, you know about semen?"

"Yes, I just wasn't sure where it came into play. Thats happened, twice."

"So you never got off before that?"

"How? I didn't have a sex life." We got to the cabin and gave Dara and Daria some black blankets, perfumes and cologne, a shit ton of twinkies, more clothing gift cards, a medicinal book on how to cut down the fading and fatigue of shadow travel.

"I will need to make a copy of that book!" I screeched.

"I'll ask Lou from the Hecate cabin, she can make a magical copy quicker than a copy machine." Dara smiled and held the book up with victory.

"Don't worry pops we will make sure to share." Daria booped my nose. Swatting her hands away from my face I flicked her forehead and gave her a wink. Onward and upward to the next cabin!

"I can't believe you never masturbated before!"

"Well, every time I try... I get ashamed and I stop."

"Why? Religion? Time difference?"

"Well... the only thing that really gets me to the point that makes me want to do that... is when I'm hurt. Or when someone gets.. hurt. I'm a psycho I know! It's like... like when I watch guys wrestle, or like when they are slapped. One time Jason punched me and made my lip bleed in the arena and I got hard. I knew from that moment I was sick."

"Papa, that doesn't make you sick. That just makes you slightly kinky. A lot of people like pain. What's the idea of being spanked by Will as he holds you down over his knee do to you?"

"Oh don't say stuff like that! That's... that's... great that's going to keep me up all night thinking about that. Let's move on! Tell me more normal stuff."

"Well Nico, there are a few other forms of sex. There oral, where you would put your mouth on his dick, just treat it like a popsicle. No teeth!"

"Eww! People like that? He wants me to suck on his penis?"

"Yes, and it's not as bad as you think, infact you might really enjoy it. Both doing and receiving. I promise you he will want to do it to you too. Once you experience it you will want to do it back, promise. Just kiss it a little, it's doesn't bite. You don't have to rush these things Nico. Do them at your own pace. If you don't want to or don't like t hen don't do it. I'm just giving you the options. Well the simple options, I'm not even going to touch the kinky stuff yet. I'm just telling you the normal things that the majority expect during sex."

"Ok just move on!"

"It's only going to get worse, ok well then there is rimming, where you essentially makeout with his ass. Put your tongue there and lick and kiss and sometimes you add your fingers into the mix."

"Why is sex so gross!"

"It's just is, the grosser it sounds the better it feels. I don't know why, thems is the rules. Then after that is home base so to speak. Anal sex, you put your penis in his butt, and vise versa. You have to prep for that, with diet, and physical prep. Some people clean themselves out, some people role the dice. Either way you prep. Oh and you have to stick your fingers in there and stretch it out really well if the person on top is really big. So unless you are packing four inches or less you need to make sure he's nice and stretched." I thought about her words. That didn't sound that bad actually. I like the image of me underneath him, the idea of him being the one inside me. Sure I would want to try the top too, but it give me tingles thinking of him looming over me.

"Ohhh that one got you huh papa?"

"Fuck off. Anything else?" We approached the Erebus cabin. The kids came out to get their stuff themselves in silence. They had a lot of books, sketch pads, colored pencils and charcoal. Then for the food they had meat, lots of meat. Slim Jim's and jerky. They nodded and smiled as a thank you. John was the smallest and kissed Mallory on the lips in a quick peck.

"He likes you?"

"I think he's from a different country. Some of his mannerisms remind me of England. There is one more thing you could do, get to your Greek roots. It had a really weird name that I can't remember right now, but it's pretty much fucking the persons thighs. You keep your legs closed tight and flex, then they put their penis in between with some lube and let loose! That would be a good one for you if you want to wait on the sex thing."

"We have Zeba and Helena left, and yeah I could do that. That doesn't seem to different hen what we have been doing." We headed toward the last cabin. Since they were both alone we put them in the same cabin together, that way Helena wasn't left alone at 8 years old.

"How often are you guys... ya know."

"Well we actually haven't seen much of each other since that night he came to dinner. I let him stay that night and it was just hand stuff. I've seen him twice since. Both of us are always busy! He has the infirmary and I have the kids and underworld work. When I went down last time I thought I was there for a day, it was four."

"Oh I know, cause I'm in charge when you are gone. Longest four days of my life."

"Yeah well we went on a date earlier this week only to be interrupted with Nicks ear ache. So we ate half of dinner and dealt with that all night. Then Oakland walked in on us making out on my couch later that night after we got Nick to bed. Apparently he has never heard of knocking, I'm not even sure what he wanted. Will had to leave after that because curfew was about to hit and I am trying to keep us low profile. I don't want Chiron catching on to our sleepovers." Mallory called for the girls to come get their stuff.

"Well Chiron knows how much you deal with, what you have been through. I'm sure he will turn a blind eye to late night company as long as he stays in the cabin and doesn't try to outrun the harpies." Helena got a bunch of school workbooks, three medical journals on Psychology which I'm not sure she can read at that level but I could be wrong. A black and pink teddy bear, three pairs of shoes and a huge jar of Oreos. Zeba got an iPod full of different lullabies, sleeping herbs to plant, a velvet bag of stones and crystals, and a bag full of different flavors of Japanese candies.

(Timebreak)

I was really proud of our immortal parents. Looks like prayers really were answered today. My father wrote in the manifest that these care packages would be arriving monthly. I hope it doesn't get around to much how much the underworld parents love their kids. I know Clovis got the Hypnos cabins packages. All this could be really jealously inducing. I thought of everything Mallory and I talked about, it would need some consideration. I'm not opposed to any of it, like she said who knows what I'll like. Before I left she gave me a very detailed talk on the glories of having a prostate. That was both mortifying and intriguing as hell. Getting the wagons put away for next month I went to relax in my bed and open my gifts.

Dad had sent me some clothing money, along with my salary from helping him. Well, he sent me statement from the bank account he opened for me. Even if the kids parents didn't gift them, I could have with what I'm paid and the small fortune my mother left Bianca and I. Which was now all mine. I still might use some for them, maybe a family vacation. Verbena keeps talking about Disney world, maybe before the summer ends I'll take everyone. Maybe Will would want to join us. My father seemed to be spying on me, I got a sexual health kit it's seems. Lube, condoms, a book called "tickle his pickle." I don't whether to be embarrassed or happy my dad approves of my sexuality. It's a moving target. I got some stuff from my stepmother too, she was coming around finally. I got a black and purple flower crown...and that's going on the shelf never to be removed. A really cozy black sweater, like a cardigan. Some new shoes, underwear and socks, deodorant, new towels, bars and Irish spring. She must have read up what mothers send their sons away from home. What surprised me was that she sent a box of Italian cookies and a note on top.

"Nico, I know we have our differences. But since Zeus was cruel when he took your mother away from you, I would hope you would allow me to step in for her until you meet again. It would have been one thing for your mother to die some other way, but to know my father was responsible over a stupid prophecy hurts me. It's not like you and your sister asked to be born, you have had such a tragic life. My heart has opened again seeing the way you take care of those children, you remind me so much of your father, the good parts of him. Enclosed is a picture of your mother, I took it in Elysium a few weeks ago. I also included a frame in the bundle.

Love

Persephone

The note brought a tear to my eye. I took the photo out, it's a crime that I forgot her face until now. She's so beautiful. Young and vibrant while in paradise. She looks like my sister. I put it in the frame and placed it on the shelf, hanging the flower crown on the side of it.

Knock knock knock!

What do these children want from me! Can't I get a moment of peace! It's after curfew! Opening the door I didn't expect what was on the other side.

"Let me in, one of them is after me!" Will pushed me to the side as I heard a screech wail in the night air.

"Hey! What's going on?" Closing the door I saw that he was in bloody scrubs.

" I had a rough night. New camper came in and was a lost cause before I could even work on him. Saved the satyr though. Just a broken hoof. The kid was a fighter though."

"How old?"

"14" he moved closer to me.

"Damn."

"Yeah, Damn." Hands found their way around my body in a tight embrace.

"So why did you come here? Why not just go home and wash away the day?" I hugged him back, is dancing in place a little.

"Well, your shower is better than mine." I giggled into his chest.

"How So?"

"Well the shower here as the possibility of you being in it with me. I could really use a night of forgetting everything that happened. Some cuddles, a warm body in the bed with me. Maybe a kiss?" I leaned up and captured his lips in an all consuming kiss.

"Well I already showered. Why don't you clean up and join me in bed." Twirling me around he nodded into my shoulder.

(Timebreak)

I was watching mindless TV in my underwear when Will came out of the bathroom naked.

"Dude! Clothes!"

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen me naked!" Drying his hair he smiled awaiting my answer and enjoying the vermillion blush.

"Actually this is the first time I've seen you, I never looked... just felt." I covered myself up with the blanket more.

"Well, am I bad looking?"

"No, the opposite. You look... I don't have words. You look very good naked." He came over climbing on the bed. Kissing me I closed my eyes and melted into him. I wasn't sure we were quite official yet. But we were damn close. A hot mouth trailed down my neck, my hands scratched down his back as he went lower. Peppering kisses over my torso. These weren't feverish and rushed, they were worshiping. Taking his time to kiss, nibble,lick, teasing me. The warm tongue dipped into my navel. Swirling around my hips jerked, I felt my hardness hit his collar bone in the process, I started to apologize when he held my hips down and played with the waistband on my boxers.

"Can these... come off?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, ever since I've seen your dick I kinda want to taste it." My breathing sucked in harshly. I don't have to do this if I don't want, Mallory said that! Seeing him between my legs though, having a hard day losing a patient. I didn't want to deny him something that simple. It's not like he asked me to do it to him. I nodded at him. A purr roiled from his chest as he slid the fabric off my legs, my erection was leaking that fluid again. Without preamble he shoved the whole thing in his mouth, that's when I died.

I had to have, this had to be dying! Nothing real could feel like this. Nothing on this plain of existence could be as good as this feeling right now. Popping off he broke my trance.

"Damn you are loud baby! I can't wait until you are ready for sex, if you sound this sexy at just a blow Job then I can't wait until you fuck me. Those noises alone could get me off. You taste so good, don't worry about warning me, I like swallowing."

"S-swallowing? Swallowing w-what?"

"Everything."

Lips kissed my tip and my toes curled in ecstasy. This should be illegal. A hand massages my balls as I hit the back of his throat. Grabbing my hand he put it on his head. ...pop!

"Move my head. Pull my hair, I like to be treated roughly." I groaned at his confession. I idea of us getting rough while in bed was life ruining. It's like he saw right through me. I got some weird courage, and started putting my legs on his shoulders as I grabbed his hair and pulled hard. I felt strong hands kneading my ass as he bobbed his head to the rhythm I pulled him. Thoughts started creeping inside my head. I moved one of my hands down and tapped the side of my ass, hoping me would get the hint.

He didn't.

So I grabbed one of his hands made him hit my ass slightly. Looking up with wide eyes he popped off me.

"How hard?" His voice was unrecognizable in its depth.

"As h-hard as you can." I said in a small voice. Rubbing his hands up and down my thighs, he resumed his task and then a resounding smack reverberated off the walls. I cried out in a lust filled whimper of pleasure. Fuck that's what I'm talking about! Smacks rained down on my ass and thighs as I pulled his fringe up and down on me. Lifting my lower half up to him with my legs. This was a hundred times better than the shower. I didn't even see it coming, all my sense were assaulted at once and I cried this all consuming cathartic wail. I couldn't even warn him in time, nails dug deep into my thighs breaking the skin. Will swallowed and gulped at the air as if he had had the wind knocked out of him.

"We, we need to change your sheets."

Lazily I looked down at him as the afterglow settled over me like a magic blanket.

"Why?" I finally squeezed out of my mush filled brain.

"Cause I just came all over your bed. " I sat up quick to that to look at what he was talking about. Low and behold white smears stained my black sheets. Will got into the bed next to me covering his eyes with his arm.

"Why are you hiding!?"

"Cause I just came like a 12 year old seeing naked girl in a magazine for the first time!"

"Can't say I can relate."

"Nico, I'm better than that I promise. It's just been a really hard day, and you were making those noises, and you.. you like the things that I like..."

"What do you mean?" I laid down not worried about cleaning the sheet. Wrapping one arm around his head and the other over his waist. Damn he felt good pressed against me.

"I won't lie to you, I've been with a few people. More than 5 less then 10 since I'm bringing it up. I owe it to you since we are sleeping together. Well, none of them got serious because they didn't like the same things I liked in bed. Sure they would try it once and then they would run for the hills."

"Because you like rough sex."

"Yes, Nico I like you. Not because of the sex but because I like you. I have never liked anyone the way I like you. The way you are with those kids, the way you hold yourself when you fight, the funny smart sweet person underneath is why I want you. Then I find out that.. you like pain in bed. You didn't even flinch when my nails scratched you. The harder I spanked you the more into it you got, and that made me cum just rubbing against a sheet! You are a virgin! You don't have experience yet you are the best lover I've ever experienced! It's mind blowing. It's a moment that makes me rethink everything about myself, in a good way. I don't know how you feel but I'm all in. I want this, the title, you, and everything that comes with you." Taking my hand he kissed it, his words made me want to cry. The idea that I was the best lover was a bit absurd, but the rest made my heart swell and my chest tighten with emotion.

"Well, then that settles it. You are my boyfriend then. I hope you realize that means you are expected every Sunday, fuck I'm going to have to tell everyone."

"Oh yeah you will. Looks like Papa has a new friend, you think they will call me uncle?"

"You know about that!" I bury my face into the crook of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yes, anytime they are in the infirmary that's what they call you and Mallory. Mama and papa. It's ok Nico I will love your kids as if they are my own." He teased.

"Fuck, I'm a dad. Like a real one. It didn't hit me until today but they really act like I'm their dad, and I can't bring myself to tell them otherwise. Part of me really wants to be. Maybe because of my age.. my true age."

"Yeah about that, do I get like a pin or a ring? Do we have to have chaperones on dates? Do I get to wear your letterman jacket?" I picked up a pillow and slammed it hard in his face. Laughing he wrestled it away from me. We tussled and rolled, wrapping ourselves tightly in the sheets.

"You are such an ass!"

"Says the man who is hard again pressed against my leg? You like to wrestle don't you Neeks?" He started sucking on my earlobe.

"Yeah, I get bloodlusty. So when you say you like it rough... what does that entail?"

"You promise not to run away, promise to stay my boyfriend? Cause if you don't want to do something that's ok. "

"No I won't run, I just want to know what your idea of rough is, I'm new to all this." Rolling us I started gnawing at his Adam's apple.

"Well the spanking... damn baby that was sexy. I like spanking. I like to be tied up, slapped, bitten, not opposed to toys even though I've never used them. Sex toys that is. I like my nipples pinched hard, and when I fuck I like it fast paced and hard. Like I want to feel it in the morning. I'm also not opposed to doing it back to you. " nailed scraped my back way to hard... Well not to hard for me... in-fact he could go harder.

"Well I'm not running, that all sounds really hot. I still want to go slow. I'm not ready for the full shebang yet. Sorry."

"Oh baby that's fine, as long as your cool with the stuff we have done already then I can wait that out as long as you need. Hot make out sessions, naked sleepovers, a favor for a favor. I'm really into what we are doing now, wouldn't want to spoil it by rushing. I like you to much for that."

"Well, I don't know how tired you are... but I would like to return the favor you left all over my sheets. I don't know if I'll be any good, I want to try it though." I gripped his length and gave it hard long strokes.

"Oh yeah, fuck yeah."

 ** _More to come soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Trigger warning rough intercurial, spanking, hair pulling, rimming. Don't like don't read don't hate.

The episode

Wills POV

I never once thought I would have a boyfriend, let alone a boyfriend as amazing as Nico Di Angelo. Five glorious weeks have gone by and I have found out things about him, and myself I that I couldn't never have imagined. Every Sunday I have joined Nico's UW family for Dinner. The kids are getting more and more comfortable with me, even going as far as to try to interact with my siblings during regular camp activities. All day I'm either in the infirmary or taking care of my cabin, at night I've been staying in cabin 13. Chiron has noticed... but has yet to say anything. I'm assuming he thinks I'm a good influence. I've been getting the kids to not pull as many creepy pranks, even making sure that bones are not included in arts and crafts. Nico was even planing a family vacation for the end of the summer. I of course will be joining. Luckily Leo has invented these locator disks that look for monsters and lure them away from large groups of demigods. It's made trips into the city a whole lot easier.

On Thursday nights I've made a movie night for my cabin in influence of Sunday night dinner. The kids have been thriving from, it and the UW kids, well a few of them have been joining us. Seeing Nico be a father figure to these children is the sexiest thing, I never thought I would have a bit of a daddy fetish. Seeing him take care of them when they are hurt or sick has melted my heart. So many campers tried to warn me against a relationship with Nico, saying he wasn't the most mentally together. I have yet to see that... until tonight.

(Time break)

I felt a rustle in the bed, waking up I saw Nico breathing heavily and tears running down his face. Little whimpers and screams escaped him, I tried to shake him awake only to find that he wasn't awake... yet his eyes were open. Rising in a panic he started roaming around the room looking for something. I kept trying to ask him what he was doing, but it was clear he wasn't aware of my presence. When he picked up the knife I started to really worry. I couldn't understand what he was saying, it was all in Italian. Throwing on some on some pj pants I ran into the bathroom and found the sun lamp I had gotten him a few weeks ago. The boy seriously needed some vitamin D. I started to concentrate like he taught me and I felt the warmth of the sun writhe around me and I focused on a place clear in my mind. I landed in the Eros cabin.

"Mama! Mama! I need help! Wake up!" I yelled screaming into the cabin. Coming out from a new closed off room, Mallory came out wearing an old black robe and her hair was a curly tangly mess.

"What's wrong! What happened!"

"It's Nico, somethings wrong. It's like he's sleep walking."

"Did he grab a weapon?" She walked quickly with me throwing her hair in a messy bun.

"Yes."

"We need Helena, we need Zeba, and we need the Nyx kids!" She rounded on her kids and they ran into action. She took my hand and ran with me toward cabin 13.

"Mallory, the harpies!"

"They won't come past 13, they are scared of us. Nico is the only one they will go near and even then they don't mess with him."

"What's going on!"

"It's just as episode. The kids will probably already be on the porch, Shadow travel."

Running up the stairs the kids we needed were here. Mallory gave them quick little hand movements that they all seemed to know the meaning. Keeping me back, I stood behind Helena the 8 year old. Looking determined she planted her feet for a fight. Mallory came up the middle with two long knives she apparently has hidden under her robes. Dara and Daria were to her sides and Zeba came up from behind. I heard some crashing and then a a bit of a tussle. Then silence, Helena looked up at me and patted my hand.

"They are ready for us now." Walking in I saw Zeba with a small cut above her eye. Mallory was bleeding on her side, and Daria and Dara had Nico Shadow tied to a chair in the kitchen still in the state. Helena approached smiling, walking up she held Nico's head still and kissed his forehead and kept her lips on him. Little whispers flew between her lips of "C'mon papa come back."

After a few minutes the glazed look in Nico's eyes disappeared. Once that happened Zeba came over and pressed her finger tip against his temple and he slumped. The shadow ropes around him dissolved. Catching him before he fell Dara gathered Nico's small body and carried him to his bedroom. Daria joined him in Nico's room, I went in to so I could gather my medical bag that I always have on me. The kids were cleaning the mess up around Nico so that he didn't wake to a trashed home. Bringing my bag to the kitchen I motioned for Zeba to come over to me. Obeying she brushed her hair back with her fingers so I could see the cut. I applied a special paste I make that heals small cuts in minutes.

"Wash that off in ten minutes." She nodded at me and gathered up Helena. She looked like she was going to collapse. In a blink she shadowed out of the cabin. I made Mallory lay on the kitchen table as it grew to accommodate her, I could really use something like this in the infirmary. Taking off the robe I saw that Mallory was completely naked under her robe except for two holsters on her thighs for the knives. The Nyx kids finished what they were doing and saw what was about to happened and excused themselves into the shadows.

"Don't worry, they know it's medical. I know you would never cheat on papa." I gloved up and arranged her in the table.

"No I wouldn't." I gathered a suture kit and cleaned the would as best as I could. Giving her a shot to numb her skin, I began the stitches.

"So, Uncle Will how many girls have you been with?" I adjusted my magnifying goggles and looked at her incredulously.

"Not that it's your business, maybe 6..7?"

"Men?"

"Just Nico and this other guy Dean. He's dead." I started to repair the skin.

"Sad, so are you bi? Pan?" She was still but intent on her questioning.

"Why do you care? It's not like you don't know. You probably know more than I do. What's with the 20 questions Mallory?"

"Well I know you are going to have questions about tonight, I figured I would get a few answers from you as well." She moved to give me better access.

"Nico knows my past. I told him everything. I don't lie, none of the Apollo kids do."

"I know, and your pan by the way. Oh and a little kinkster in training, I'm seeing BDSM, light though nothing to crazy. Hmmmm maybe even a future puppy player."

"Mallory what the fuck happened tonight?" Her face turned serious, she didn't want to go into it. The battle she was having in her head was obvious.

"You know what he's been through, it's just some PTSD. Probably a Tartarus dream. Nico promised he would start therapy with Chiron, but a certain sunshine boy has been taking his free time." Now her face turned hard.

"I didn't know that, and I'll encourage him to go." She softened at that.

"Good, I thought he would have told you. Sorry for assuming." Just a few stitches left.

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time and it won't be the last. We have protocols set up for it. Every time Helena helps him he goes longer and longer without an episode. Luckily he hasn't hurt himself yet, not badly anyway. Usually the house is torn apart. When you started staying over we took some of the alarm spells off the house. We figured you would come get us. That and the alarms go off if Papas heart rate goes over a certain number... with you two sleeping together we didn't exactly need to know when you were boning." I finished the last stitch.

"We fool around Mallory, we haven't had sex yet. He's not ready and I'm ok with that." I started putting the Paste over the sutures.

"You better be, if you force him into anything I'll know, and I'll kill you myself." Her tone was venomous. A chill ran up my spine as her eyes flashed dangerously at me.

"I would never." I closed my bag as I gathered my things, turning around I saw Nico in the doorway.

"Babe! It's not what you think!" Walking over to us he passed by me, not answering me to Mallory. Trying to get up off the table he slammed her back down.

"Don't move." He said in a low voice as he examined her, tears welled in his eyes as she showed him the cut.

"It's not bad Papa, Uncle Will fixed me up." She smiled and squeezed his hand. I hated to admit it but seeing him so dominate over her was a bit of a turn on. She looked right at me in that moment and winked. Fuck these Eros kids. Throwing her robe back on she kissed his cheek and reassured him that she was ok. Patting my shoulder she headed for the door.

"If you want to leave I don't blame you. I'm sorry about this. Will I'm... I'm giving you an out. You didn't sign up for this." Heading back to the bed room I walked up quickly and turn him around.

"I don't want out, I want to help. You are not the first kid that had PTSD at this camp Nico. You should have told me about the severity, but only because I could have found some sort of medication for you. We have dreamless sleep draughts, anxiety herbs, I could even make you something designed just for you." I rubbed my hands over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." Tears fell silently from his cheeks, but I could tell he was relieved.

"It's ok. It's over. Let's... let's lay down." Nodding we headed back to the bedroom. Laying him down, I took his clothes off and started to massage his body. I wanted him to know I wasn't afraid of him. That I loved him, I hadn't told him that yet. I'm not quite ready to say it out loud, so I try to show it physically. Turning over he pulled me down on him in a steamy kiss.

"Nico, we cant." I pulled off him.

"Why not?" He looked so small beneath me.

"I don't want to take advantage, you are emotional right now it wouldn't be right." I brushed some hair behind his ear.

"Will, I need some reassurance that you still want to be with me. Words are not enough right now. Please, just touch me. I need it. " damn why did he have to say that!

"Please Tell me if you want to stop. I'll touch you... but we are not going all the way tonight. Deal?"

"Deal, I'm not ready yet. I still need some sort of physical reassurance though. It's been an emotional night. I would just rather not end it with me freaking out." I felt his hands on my chest. Damn he really knew how to touch me. Getting the lube off the side table I decided we could try something new, but still not going all the way.

Taking my pants off I ordered him on the bed on all fours. Nico looked glorious naked, like a scarred Greek statue. If he wasn't scarred he was porcelain. I Lubed my cock up, climbing up behind him I spread extra lube on his inner thighs and all over his cock and balls. Nico has mentioned his curiosity in me fucking his thighs a few weeks ago, I had never done it. We hadn't really gone to far past blowjobs. Turns out Nico really likes cum, we had discovered so much in the time we have been together sexually. I crossed his leg over the other to get a tight fit. Climbing behind him I felt the globes of his ass. Damn it was pretty. Leaning down I kissed down his spine.

"Keep your hands on the bed. Don't move them. If you feel uncomfortable just tell me to stop ok?"

"Ok."

Working my lips at the small of his back, I kissed him down his crack until I found what I wanted. Licking carefully over the ring of wrinkled muscle I felt him shudder, and a low moan escaped him. Poking my tongue past the ring he cried it my name like prayer. This was our first time rimming, I thought he might tell me to stop, which is why I didn't tell him what I was doing. Nico trusted me with his body and would tell me if he didn't like something. I knew the moment he felt how good it felt that he wouldn't stop me. Swirling my mouth around I landed a hard smack on his right ass cheek. Nico loved to be spanked, and I loved how it undid him. I made sure he was nice and pink before moving on. Panting and moaning I heard a rough "Fuck me! Please!" Oh my baby begged so good. Of course I wouldn't be taking his ass quite yet, though I think at this moment I could totally convince him. Not tonight, another night.

I lined my cock up between his thighs and slid between them slowly, making sure he felt my texture against his taint. Clenching nicely I began a rhythm.

"Harder, I want to feel my ass sting against you." The voice that Nico had during these types of interactions was pure sex. Lust dripped from his lips in a way that made me snatch his hair and bring him up against me. Holding the hair on his head by the nape in a strong grip, my other hand found his heavy length. Lube still sticky on him, I pulled and teased his foreskin as I thrusted against him. Biting his neck hard enough to bruise, he sobbed in pleasure. I have never felt this intimate with a partner, Nico was so open to my sexual needs, they were his too of course. That's what made things like this so pure. The love flowing between us was undeniable. Soon he was cumming into my fist, catching it in my palm I raised it to his mouth so he could lick it off as I thrusted harder between his still crossed legs. Once my hand was clean he reached behind and flipped us so that I was on bottom, Nico was good at flipping me no matter how much bigger I was than him. Lubing up my cock more he got on top and slid it between his crack. Reaching down I pushed it between his cheeks and I fucked the cleft as I watched him ride on top of me. Watching his softening dick bounce, I had a mental imagine of him being inside me and fucking me ruthlessly. I screamed his name as he felt me finish between his cheeks. I thought we were finished until he grabbed my face and kissed me, whispering "want to eat it off me?"

"Fuck, how did I get so lucky." I grabbed him up brought his ass to my face as he held himself up against the headboard. I ate at his hole cleaning up the mess I made there when I felt him shudder and grunt.

"I'm, I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!" I just gave my boyfriend a dry orgasm. Keeping him upright I pulled him down so we could kiss. I loved this part, making out after an amazing fool around session. It seals the bond of intimacy more than anything we do together physically.

"Will, that was... fuck that was amazing."

"Oh baby it's so easy with you, you are so beautiful."

"Please stay, please don't leave." I could feel hot tears fall against my skin. Nico began to cry, holding him against me I kept whispering to him how much I cared about him, that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"It's going to take more than a little PTSD to make me run away from someone I care about as much as I care about you. I care about you so much." Lips met mine again.

Damn I love this man.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again we were called to arms. Tartarus was on the rise and releasing more and more of his monsters on our plain. Chiron woke the camp as several were attacking the barrier. Even with the power of the fleece, they were weakening it enough that it could barely keep up healing itself. The whole camp was out there fighting, including my kids. I didn't think that this was how the day would end, just this morning I thought my biggest worry was my kids pairing up with Will's siblings. They were running some back alley piercing shop. Sure, I wanted them to get along, just not putting needles through people's skin! Now they were back to back trying to fight off batlike creatures the size of wolves.

I had Oakland with Will, finding wounded and getting them back to the infirmary. I had my Stygian blade double teaming with Mallory as I coasted on the shadows around her. Luckily this battle was at night which was our territory. Soon enough we were gaining ground, we also found out that yes, Fae can fly! Taking the aerial attack from above she gathered the remaining into the corner pocket of the woods. We had 5 cornered and one big ass one we lost somewhere, the leader I assume. Three of the Ares kids were taking care of the small bunch along with myself and Mallory. Sure I didn't want to see the camp fighting, but I had this inner bloodlust that really loved this. Almost stress reliving, the only thing I would change is not involving those I love. After 5 months of being with Will and taking care of Mallory and the rest I have grown to really love my new family. I have taken my role as a "father" very seriously. Chiron and I both have that joy and burden and discussed it in therapy. It's one of the reason he sent us out here first, he knew I would do anything to protect them. I trained them well, every night we trained and learned power control. It was really paying off as Mallory split one of the batlike creatures in half in a spray of gold dust that rained down upon us.

The Ares kids finished off the others, now we just had to find the big one. I had them flank behind me in a V pattern with Mallory taking up the back. We searched for an hour finding nothing but gold dust littering the forest floor. Out of the shadows in a tree John appeared with a thumbs up, no casualties! Will must have sent him to let us know, that's when all he'll broke loose. Johns smiling face was now screaming an unearthly wail as the creature had him by the middle. Mallory jumped on its back blinding it with her fingernails in what could only be described as a mother's rage. I climbed the shadows with ease using them as a step ladder. Meeting the red eyes I saw everything take on a blood tinge as a metallic taste filled my mouth like liquid rust. Shoving my blade into the beasts heart and shattering him into a million shards of gold, John fell from cloud. Landing hard Mallory jumped down to him, covered in blood he tried to speak, but he just choked and gurgled.

"Nico! We need to get him to Will!"

Grabbing them both I traveled them to the infirmary. All the kids were there waiting when we showed up. Sirus and Oakland ran to their brother only to be pushed back by Kayla and Austin. Black tears ran down their faces as they were told to stay back so Will could help him. I grabbed them both and told them to wait outside the curtain. I would never send them home when their brother was so close to death. Mallory was pacing outside the curtain trying to wipe their eyes and calm them down, I sent the rest of the UW's home for now. Will was sweating with the work he was putting into healing John. I heard bits and pieces of it, whispers of poison in the bite and how the unicorn draught and ambrosia weren't working. I bit down on my knuckle praying to my father to save John. That's when everything stopped, went still. Frozen in time I looked around to see I was the only one moving. That's when my father appeared in the corner.

"Nico, come here." He looked worried and went to embrace me without hesitation. I didn't hug him back, not because I didn't want to, but I was in to much shock to really react other than rocking or pacing.

"Save him, please." I whispered in desperation.

"I can't. I'm so sorry. There is nothing William can do. This creature, it's new. Nothing the plain has ever seen. More are coming, not just these but bigger ones, more horrible monsters. Echnida has been breeding. You need to make sure your children are ready and prepared. The other gods will send more gifts this week. Weapons and books, things you will need to defeat these monsters. I was able to stop her for now, imprison her from making more, but the ones she already made are coming. I don't know when, but be prepared."

"Father please! He's only 12!"

"So were you when you faced Kronos. You son... you are their only hope. Be brave, be my son!" I could hear his voice break in the middle as emotion was raw in his godly throat. Echnida and her children will pay. I'll make sure of it til my dying breath. She will pay!

Everything reanimated and my father was gone, looking up I saw Will with tears in his eyes. John was gone. I fell to my knees and screamed, he was too young. Mallory, like any mother ran over to him and draped herself over his body. I managed to crawl over and hold onto his hand pressing it into my forehead. Endless sobs rained down my face as I grieved for John, my son of sorts. It felt like losing a child, or what I would imagine it would be like losing one. I watched him grow this last year, taught him to fight. Loved him as my own flesh and blood. I was the only "father" he knew. The only one most of them knew. A hole was punched into my chest at his loss. Sure you would think with us being children of the underworld we would be ok with death and except it better than others. Not true, in fact I would say we feel it more deeply. We feel the permanence of loss. We know where they go and where they could go. I could only hope that before he came to me that he loved a fairly remarkable life. Father isn't one to send children to the fields of punishment, but there was still Asphodel. Children could still go there is they were cowardly and unremarkable, John was anything but that. I was more than certain it was Elysium for him, I prayed for it.

Everyone left us, even Will. Though he was the last to leave at about 4am. Mallory and I stayed with Oakland and Sirus, they wouldn't touch him. They just held each other and cried silently next to him. They would have to be the ones to prep him for his funeral as his brothers, so they weren't ready to touch him yet. Mallory and I on the other hand couldn't let go of him. Trailing her fingers in his hair and kissing him, telling him how special he was, how loved. I couldn't stop spilling tears over him, soaking his shirt I just lamented and said his name over and over. When I perform the rites I'll have better things to say but for now I couldn't say anything else.

(Timebreak)

I don't really remember leaving him, I knew Chiron sent me away. All of us away. I awoke the next night, or Atleast what I thought was the next night. It had actually been more like 3 nights. It was early evening, maybe 4pm. Will was there next to me coaxing me awake.

"Babe, it's the night of Johns fire. You have to wake up and get ready. The kids needs you."

"Three days? I was asleep for 3 days!" I moaned.

"Yes and no. You woke long enough to go to the bathroom and eat and then went right back to sleep. It's understandable that you wouldn't remember. Shock. I have a bath ran for you. I'll fix you up and Mallory wrote some stuff down for you to say, she's not doing much better than you."

I nodded at him as more tears ran down my face. I started stripping my clothes off as I headed to the bathroom, now completely unembarrassed with Will seeing me naked. Walking into the bathroom the large obsidian oval tub was full almost to the brim with oils and herbs in it. I sank in the hot water and let in settle into me. Will came in soon after with a bowl of soup and some crackers. Sitting on the edge of the tub he spoon fed it to me. After he began to take the shampoo and wash my hair, it's amazing the way he takes care of me. Like he knows what I can and can't do all the time, reading into my soul with my needs. Washing my body thoroughly, he found my razor and lathered my face. I had some major scruff going on as he dragged the blade along my skin. Once the water began to cool, he motioned me out to dry me off. Somewhere he found a blow dryer and ran his fingers along my scalp as the hot hair evaporated the water off my wet strands. The sun was going down and he had a black suit waiting for me in the living room.

"Your father sent this, actually I think all the UW kids got some sort of ritual garb for tonight. Yours seems the most modern, I've seen a few of the others and they are... they are something." I giggled. Even with all this sadness Will can still make me Giggle. Getting on his clothes he dressed similar to me, only his was dark blue with a black shirt and no tie. I had black on black with a bright red tie with my fathers symbol on it.

"How do I look?"

"Very Gerard way revenge era."

"What?"

"Never mind, you look good. The fire will be in the middle of the underworld cabin circle, looks like most of the camp is here."

Looking our the window I saw he was right. People dressed in their best clothes, or in a black camp shirt for such occasion if they didn't have dress clothes of their own. Walking out hand in hand we gathered around the circle. Johns body was on the unlit pyre. Using the shadows to draw me up I took a moment to look at him before I covered him, he looked peaceful and they dressed him well. Oils and herbs covered his body, two gold coins covered his eyes. The presents for him were strewn around the bottom of the woodpile. Things that he would enjoy on the other side if he made it to Elysium. I covered him in a white cloth with his fathers symbol on the front, Erebus. Songs rang out amongst the campers as we sang hymns of mourning to him. One by one each camper that wished to speak spoke their peace.

It was my turn to speak. I had looked over what Mallory wrote and I'll include some of it, but I wanted my own words for this.

"John was the son of Erebus. He and his brothers Sirus and Oakland came here together. Though silent most of the time they made sure you knew how they felt about you. John loved it here. I don't know his other story and my heart breaks that I won't ever know it, he was to young. Though this is a common fate for a demi god that doesn't make this easier or right. I loved John, just as I love all of my family. The kids of the underworld have become quite a tight knit, Mallory and I have become suedo parents to them, just as Chiron has to the rest of you. I loved him like a son, as I love all my kids. Though our hearts are broken they continue to beat for the lost. We love you John and we hope you made it to paradise." As I said it I saw my father hiding in the back of the crowd smiling and nodding, telling me that he did. Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks at it, grabbing the torch that was stuck in the ground I heard the ritual drums begin. Taking the fire I placed it at several points in the bottom of the pyre to alight the wood. More singing rang out as I put the torch in the water bucket. Mallory came over to join Will and I as we watched our boy burn. Nymphs ran around with trays of sacramental wine to honor the dead. We took a glass and choked it down in ceremony.

(Timebreak)

It took an hour for the singing and the fire to dissipate as it ate away Johns body. The ashes were gathered and given to Oakland and Sirus. Chiron had the harpies and nymphs bring food and drink to everyone. A large feast, other campers actually attempting to get to know my kids. It was a beautiful sight. The only damper other than the obvious was that this wouldn't be the only one. Father was right, more of these things are coming after us and I have to prepare everyone for battle. The war was coming to us his round, and I had a feeling it would be a long journey. Taking my hand after the meal, Will motioned for us to go back to the cabin. Thank you gods for this man you sent me, that always seemed to know what I need at the time. Saying my goodbyes we strolled back home.

Walking up the porch I felt a tug at my hand as Will fell behind me.

"So, ill see you tomorrow? Maybe breakfast?" I looked at him confused.

"You're not staying?"

"I wasn't sure that you wanted me to, I figured you might want some space. After all I... I couldn't... I couldn't save him." Will began to choke up. Face scrunched up and trying to hide as his breath became uneven. Engulfing him in a hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"I don't want to be alone right now. I want you to stay. Please."

Nodding into my shoulder we went inside. I tore off my suit like it was burning me, Will picked up every piece behind me and laid it out so that it wouldn't wrinkle. I climbed into bed and gripped my pillow, mentally exhausted from the grief. Will joined me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

(Timebreak)

I was asleep maybe two hours when I woke sweating and upset, bad dream. I wasn't going into one of my states but I was hyperventilating. Waking up Will with the noise of me trying to catch my breath. Wrapping himself around me I felt the heat of his glow as he brought my heart rate down with his powers. I went limp in his arms as the grief overtook me again.

"It's ok baby, just let it out." Will whispered as hot tears ran down my neck that were not just mine.

"I... I... I c-can't keep doing this! I can't keep losing everyone I love!"

"You won't! I promise! You and me together we are going to train this camp! I'm going to start healer classes and you are going to create a battle training program and we are going to take these fuckers down, you and me."

Turning around I faced him at his words, he meant them. Kissing him hard, I pulled his full weight on me. Both of us grabbing any flesh we could find, grinding down on me I scratched down his back hard enough to draw blood.

"Don't do that, you know what that does to me." He whispered into my mouth and kissed me again.

"I know, I'm counting on it." I bit down hard on his lower lip. A Deep groan tumbled from his chest.

"Nico, please. If your not ready you have to stop! Cause I'm not sure I'll be able to, I want you so fucking much. I've wanted you the moment I met you. "

"Stop talking and and fuck me!"

"Oh, fuck."

Will reached for the lube on the side table and poured it into hand. Reaching around his hand disappeared behind him as he sucked purple marks onto my skin. After a minute he poured more and started lather my dick in the slick liquid. Climbing up to straddle my hips I felt him line my hardness up and push himself down. I clawed into his thighs as the overwhelming heat and wetness overtook me in a way I never expected. For one I didn't think he was going to be the one on bottom, I thought he was going to fuck me not the other way around.

"Will are you ok? Does it hurt?"

"Yes, I'm ok and it hurts. I want it to hurt, I like the pain. Just do what comes natural baby. "

I sat up wrapping my arms around him as I attached my teeth to his nipple. Thrusting upward into him, I bit down and tasted blood in my mouth as it ran down his chest. Licking at it I felt his arousal become impossible wet at his tip, not cumming quite yet but close. Will was always verbal when we fooled around, but now that I was fucking him he was almost screaming. A mantra of "harder, fuck, please, more!" Flitted from his mouth. Rolling us over I started thrusting like a madman, anything to feel something else. Something to dull the pain of losing John. In the back of my mind I knew this was a temporary solution, but it was all I had in this moment. A glorious distraction from grief. Will grabbed my chin as I rutted into him, rearing his hand back he cracked an open handed slap across my face.

"Fuck! Don't do that again unless you want me to cum, I almost lost it."

"I'm close Nico! Hit me back!"

I snatched his hair delivered a hard blow, his cry was primal as I felt his arousal spray on us. Clawing down my chest I let go inside him. It was powerful enough to punch the air from my lungs and throw the room into negatives. Collapsing on top of him still connected, I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok." Little kisses littered the top of my head as the afterglow settled over me like a heavenly blanket. Yellow light filled the room as Will began to heal us of the damage we did to one another.

"Will, are you ok?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to make you feel better."

"It did, it does."

"I'm sorry it wasn't more special. "

"From what I hear most people's first times were not special. Mallory said that most people regret it immediately after."

"Do you? Regret it that is?" I listened to his heartbeat and embrace his high body temp.

"No, it was with you. I can't regret you. I'm just glad I didn't make a total fool of myself. Mallory gave me a book and had several talks with me about it. If it wasn't tonight it would have happened sooner or later. More likely sooner. I was getting sort of impatient." I felt him chuckle deep in his sternum.

"Yeah I was too. It was taking everything I had to not just start riding you in your sleep."

"Will, that's rape."

"Thus why I didn't!"

"I really thought I was going to bottom tonight."

"There is always the morning babe. I am sorry that it was under these circumstances."

"Me to. I feel like I should have told you I love you or something."

"Do you love me?"

"Can I just say yes now and then not say it for a while? "

"Why?"

"Feels like a jinx. Everyone I tell that to dies. I need you around." He brought my face up to his and kissed me while whispering that he loved me into my mouth.

"Ok fine I love you."

"Shut up."

We kissed until we fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot what this felt like, waking up and forgetting. That weird sense of twilight when your not asleep yet not awake yet... and you forgot for just a moment what had happened. For this brief moment everything is awesome, and you feel wonderful and the day is new! Then overwhelming grief overtakes you as the memory of what happened the day before. This happened a lot when Bianca died, only then I woke up alone, scared and cold in some forest or hiding place. I was a child then, now I'm a man all to soon. Aged with experience and tragedy. It's funny how terrible circumstances make you feel twice as old as you are. How death and grief age you up five years for every one. John was gone and it hit me like a brick wall, one of my kids. I was the pseudo parent to 20...19 unwanted children, and his loss broke my heart in a way I had never felt before. The only difference is I'm not alone in this bed, warm arms are holding me tightly. I wasn't even sure he was awake until a sob broke my chest and I felt the arms tighten even more, and a small kiss brushed my neck as hit tears spilled down my face on my side. Rolling over my nose and into my left ear as my body trembled in what my mother used to call "the ultimate sadness" a child taken to soon. It made me wonder if it's the same feeling when it's your genetic child, but how can something hurt more than this?

Will spent most of the morning with me crying off and on, Will bringing me food and trying to distract me with awful jokes. Chiron had given him the day off to be with me. I could feel the sadness coming on again when took the step to distract myself.

"Will, have sex with me." Will wasn't even paying attention to me he was reading a book and tuning his fingers in my hair.

"What was that babe? You hungry?"

"No, have sex with me." I said quieter than before.

Looking at me he put the book on the side table, climbing over me he hugged me around the waist so his head was resting on my stomach. Here we go, the "We can't have sex every time your sad talk." Sure we only had sex once, but I could hear his droning on about it already like a well rehearsed play.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Do I need a reason to have sex?"

"With me you do, why?"

"Because I'm sad and I don't want to feel this right now and I would like an hour where I didn't have to feel my skin crawling and under the constant threat of random sobs."

"Ok."

"That's it? No lecture?"

"No, not as long as you are telling me the truth why. I love that you told me the truth. Sex is supposed to be this powerful thing and it loses some of its specialness when people lie. I don't want you to pretend you want me when you don't."

"I do want you, more than you know. It's just want isn't the reason right now. It's more like... need?" Will was doing what Will did best, being honest while rewarding honesty. I liked knowing that I didn't have to pretend with him. It took a weight off my shoulders, made the love between us more real.

"Are you unhappy you weren't my first?"

"No, someone has to know what to do, I think we would have fucked it up bad last night if you didn't know what you were doing." I laughed for the first time today.

"To be fair... you were the first person I had Sex with that I loved. I hope that counts for something." He smirked and started massaging his hands into my back.

"It's so weird."

"What is?"

"Having someone who loves me..." I saw his eyes water slightly, it might have been a sadder realization than all the shit that went down.

Will was the first person in 5 years that loved me. The first person I heard those words from. The first person to hug me because he loved me. Sure Hazel and Reyna hugged me, but it was different. The first person to touch me, really whole heartedly touch me without fear or recoil. Even with Hazel there was a stiffness. Peeling my shirt off I felt lips kiss at my stomach, fingers digging into flesh as his teeth joined the party. I rolled my hips as I raked my nails under his shirt... that's when Mallory swung the door open.

"Mallory what the fuck!" I covered my erection with a pillow as Will turned over in his back.

"Sorry pops but we need you both. A couple of Ares kids tore someone's arm off in the Hecate cabin, and Michell from Aphrodite sliced off someone's ear while trying to cut his hair. So Uncle sunshine has work to do. I also need you to help me with Oaks and Si, they could use some attention."

Nodding and sighs filled the room. She left as quick as she came in and I got a kiss from the amazing doctor before he left me to go save the world.

(Timebreak)

It was a rough day. Oakland and Sirus were crying most of the day. I did my best to comfort them, I had lost a sibling so it wasn't like it was new territory. Then Mallory and I took a walk so we could talk the plan for creating a fighting program.

"Well it seems like a good start. You are really good at this Nico, training recruits." She was tearing a branch in half as we walked. She always had to keep her hands busy so it seems.

"Yeah well, homeless demigod equals constant fighting. The experience is there ya know. I'm wondering if I can get my dad to give us some Stygian weapons. I'm pretty sure as long as you are underworld blood you can wield them, or a Hades blessing. You know my father used to bless babies? It was weird to find out. People asked for weird things, like one kid outliving the other. Strange. " kicking the dirt with my hands in my pockets I felt a surge of energy as the sun was starting to set.

"So... what's it like to not be a virgin anymore?"

"Fuck I knew this was coming. It's fine. It was good." My blush traveled down my neck and to the rest of my body, lacing my fingers behind my head I tried to hide it. Honestly I'm surprised she didn't make me talk about this before anything else, sort of proud of her impulse control. Her face ignited with curiosity and playfulness, guess she needed a distraction as well.

"Well I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" I gave her a crooked look. Giggling she let slip that I wasn't the only one naked in my sadness.

"I topped, which surprised me. It felt amazing. I hope the next time I bottom though, Wills face was... I want to wear that face."

"Yeah well I feel like you had more fun than I did. I fucked Cecil in the woods. Great with his hands but a total quickshot." She discarded her branches and picked up another to strip.

"You are literally the daughter of a sex god, you couldn't help him with that?"

"I could sure, but sometimes you just want them to take over. I didn't let him out of it though. Made him go down on me until I came, after he had shot inside me. Don't give me that look we can't get STDs and won't conceive until we choose to. Special perks of children of sex gods. Zero physical consequences. "

"Well maybe the next man who falls prey to you will be better."

"Gods I hope so. So... you told him you loved him didn't you." She said it like an accusation.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad I did too. I do love him. He gets me. Plus it's not like it's too soon. We've been dating for almost seven months now. I knew he loved me like three months ago, I was to afraid to bring it up."

"When did you love him?" She smacked my shoulder with the Branch.

"I knew in that first kiss, sure the whole ordeal was wine induced but... I loved him right away. That's why it was so scary to be with him all the time. How can you love someone so fast? I gave it a lot of thought after, fought with myself about it just being infatuation and the first boy I kissed thing. The feeling never wavered, it only got stronger. It was harder to admit it out loud." I finished my sentence biting a piece of my nail off and spitting into her hair.

"Oh fuck you pops! My hair is delicate and flawless, don't mess it up." Fingering her hair aggressively as if that would rid it of my spittle.

"Mallory, your hair is a amber glowing rats nest."

"I know, but it's my rats nest and I like my rats. Was it hard because of Bianca?"

"You always seem to know don't you?"

"Yeah, gift and a curse. Well you well get your chance to bottom very soon."

"What makes you say that?" Looking up I saw Will on my steps waiting for me to come back.

"That's why, make him a key." She winked and walked off back to her cabin.

"You ok?" I questioned as I helped him up off the steps.

"Yeah, just blood, guts, and ears, the usual. Need a shower, and assistance in the shower if you wouldn't mind." Pulling me in by my belt loops he planted a swift kiss in my lips, he tasted like papaya and salt.

"Sure, it's one of my skills. You would think after 7 months of showering together you would have gotten the hang of it but no you keep needing lessons."

"Well when you have such a great teacher that really enjoys getting into all the nooks and crannies it's hard to imagine doing it alone. " he hummed against my face.

(Timebreak)

I teased the fuck out of him in the shower, the first real happiness of today. It's growth, after Bianca it took me weeks to laugh again. It's not that it didn't hurt anymore, it hurt like hell still. Which is why I needed this. The whole difference of just having someone there who loves you, it makes all the difference of crippling depression or keeping your head above water.

"You are such a bad boy, I think you need to be punished." He pushed me in the bed still damp from the shower and 100% naked.

"Ohhh doctor how will you punish me?" I teased as I posed on the bed.

"You went to catholic school and military school right? Did they have corporal punishment?" A wicked gleam and dark look crossed his face, my favorite look.

"Yes, paddles switches and belts... are you saying... you want to take the belt to me?"

"That was my thought exactly." Picking up his shorts off the floor he undid the belt from the loops. Folded it together and snapped it a few times, I was already panting wanting him to beat me with it, I needed the sting.

"Tell me doc, how shall I take it?" I swallowed audibly and began to shake with adrenaline.

"Off the bed, bend over it, palms and elbows down, ass presented, your feet a foot apart." Snap!

"Yes sir!" I hopped up and positioned myself, my erection rubbing dirtily on the bedspread leaving drips of wetness that had nothing to do with the shower. Trailing the leather across my skin slowly, I heard his breathing change.

CRACK!

Fuck that felt good, he paced around looking at me as if he was deciding where each stroke would go.

"I'm thinking 5? Yeah 5. One for each time you teased me in the shower and pulled away."

"Yes sir!"

CRACK!

Bunching the blanket under my hands I felt the jolt of arousal shoot down my spine.

CRACK!

This one hit my thigh and made my eyes roll.

CRACK!

I couldn't even hold the spit inside my mouth and watch's as the drool hit the blanket, my knees shook as I waited for my final hit. I tried to think of awful things so I wouldn't cum. I was so close!

CRACK!

"Fuck! No more I'm about to cum!"

An unintelligible noise left Wills mouth as he dropped the belt. Kneeling down he inspected the welts in my ass and thighs. Inspecting me closely, making me feel vulnerable in a whole new way. Maybe it's because he lights were on, or because we didn't get into this kissing hot and heavy. Either way I loved it. I felt a tongue drag slick over my rim making me sob into the bed. Spitting on my hole he started working me open, taking more time than usual. Edging me up and down, feeling his hot breath blow over my heated backside. Getting up off the floor he bent over me to whisper in my ear.

"Such a good boy, my good boy. I'm going to fuck you so hard you will be limping to breakfast, and when you beg me to stop.. I'm going to keep going. I'm going to tear this ass up (grabs my ass hard) wanna know why? Cause it's mine, this belongs to me, you belong to me. " I pressed my ass back into his fingers and grip, in my movement I felt how soaked I had made the cover. Pulling his fingers out I heard he cap of the lube and him slicking himself up.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you! Gods you!"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"How bad?" Teasing my hole I felt the tip of his dick lubed and ready.

"Bad, like I'm about to cum just thinking about it."

"Good boy. Hold on."

I felt him push into me. Clawing the bedding I spread my legs wider for him. The burn of the stretch had my mouth agape with a high whine escaping. Nails dug into my hips breaking the skin. I was surprised how slow he was going, it's not like I didn't enjoy the pain. I wanted to tell him to go faster, but he was the one with the experience and knew what he was doing. Shallow thrusts worked their way into me when he tapped my right leg.

"Leg up on the bed"

Obeying pulled my knee on the bed, he pushed it forward as far as it would go. Then hard but slow ruts that pounded deep inside hitting this place that had me squealing. Faster and faster he went grunting and huffing. Dirty words left his mouth as he fucked me into the mattress abusing my prostate as if it had offended him.

"You like that? You fucking like that? You take it so fucking good. Fuck I wanted inside you since that first date. You feel so good baby." I moaned at his words. Honestly even though I wasn't ready it wouldn't have been hard to convince me if he pushed it. I wanted this, wanted him, all of him.

Draping himself over me while holding my hands in his, I pulled my other leg up so that I was fully on the bed. Following me as we scooted up I felt him bite the back of my neck, there was something animalistic about it. Fucking me while holding me down and marking me. Soon the thrusts slowed, the bliss was overwhelming as it overtook me, I hadn't come yet. Yet his new feeling just blanketed my whole being as took me. We fell to our sides sweaty as he lifted my leg up to access me better and hit deeper. One arm under my head as he held my leg with the other. I couldn't even concentrate enough to touch myself. One arm went backwards into his hair as the other grabbed his hand to contain the sensation.

"Fuck, fuck Nico. Nico I love you. I love you so much." He sobbed into my ear and licked at the cuff. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I-I love you, I love you, fuck!" My orgasm blasted my soul apart in a way I had never experienced. Sensations happened to my body that didn't even know were possible! Hot and cold, bliss upon bliss upon bliss, flashes of negatives and temporary blindness. The complete inability to control my voice or my limbs as they locked up in ecstasy, then I heard a scream only realize it was me. When it started to subside Will seemed to be experiencing the same thing and I felt more than a spurt, more like a gush fill me up. Will always came a lot when I went down on him but nothing like what I was feeling right now. I could feel it dripping out while he was still in, was that normal?

When we finally came down from our highs Will left my body and turned me around physically because I could barely move.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. " I could barely recognize my voice.

"As good as that was baby, it was slightly scary." He huffed.

"What do you mean? It was amazing wasn't it? Is this not what it's supposed to be like?"

"No, well yes and no. Similar but... but that... that was Mallory." I shot up in the bed at his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Nico that was sex magic. Did Mallory wink at you or anything while I was gone?"

Fuck... yeah she did.

Nodding at him he embraced me and pulled me back down. Kissing me sweetly.

"Babe it's ok. Just ask her to lay off ok? I got this. I don't need magic help. Bottoming is kind of like that but not as intense. This happened a lot when the Eros kids first started to arrive, people talk ya know. I had never experienced it before but once I was coming down I knew what it was. I love you Nico, I love you so much."

"I love you too Will, more than you know."

Looks like Mamma has some explaining to do, and it won't be pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trigger warnings for this chapter are hate speech and slight drug use for medicinal purposes. I had a boxer friend who used to do this type of medical treatment, I do not encourage it, just say no kids!**

 **Threats**

I was awoken by a knocking at my door. I was trying to take a nap when Dara told me that Fae was in the infirmary with one of her wings broken, she never took her wings out? I ran with him and into the infirmary to see Will was already on it trying to put one of the joints back into the socket.

"What happened?!"

"One of the stupid Ares kids. They tried to get her to fly. Dragged her to the roof and threw her off." She winced in pain as Will explained.

"When?"

"A few hours ago..ah damnit!" She cried as he popped her back in place. Will started to wrap her up and got one of his siblings to bring a book about the wings of birds for her to read. I guess she should know more about her anatomy. I was fuming, besides the Ares kids I still had Mallory to deal with and I was on a War path. Why they would think hurting one of my kids so soon after I just lost one was ok I couldn't tell you... they had made a large mistake.

(Time break)

I had arranged a few classes this week to prepare for what's to come. Next week Will and I were taking the kids to the Beach and Percy was going to come with us to keep the group safe, a real vacation. I was excited and happy about it, but I couldn't think of that now. Now I had to think about putting these kids in their place for hurting Fae, and every other time they have made the UW's feel unwelcome. Sure I also wanted to show them actual techniques but killing two birds with one stone seemed to much of an intrigue. I started off simple enough, Jason and I giving a few demonstrations of blocks and parry's, a few different reposts. We were pairing people off for sparing since it's the best way for experience. That's when I heard the voice of the one that hurt my kid, Hawthorn Muck.

Mallory got a gleam in her eye from the side of the arena, I still need to deal with her later.

"Hey Deathkid! Can't you teach us something we could actually use? Rumor has it you can take on three at a time? Wanna prove it's not bullshit?!" He was an ugly guy, tall but square built with a gut. Neanderthal forehead and protruding jaw that made him look like a bulldog and not the cute ones. His hair was matted dishwater blonde that gave him the appearance of someone who was confused working a shower and soap. Ares kids always seemed built that way, Clarisse was the only exception. Luckily she blossomed soon after leaving camp, her body becoming more feminine and her face brightening. There was no hope for this dude, he was going to be ugly a long time.

"That is bullshit actually, I can take on six." I twirled my practice sword in hand to make a point.

"Yeah? Well I knew fairies liked more than one man but taking on six at a time seems a bit much for someone as small as you. Your other fairy tried to fly yesterday, she failed." Puffing his chest out he got a few fist bumps from the Cavemen that surrounded him. Throwing the practice sword away I reached into a shadow and pulled my Stygian sword out, relishing the weight and watching it leech the light from around it.

"I'm monogamous actually but for you and your friends I might make an exception? Or are you too afraid of my sword. It's Stygian you know, if you get taken down by this you don't just die you disappear forever. Your soul gone for good." I headed toward them in battle stance hoping they challenged me back, luckily stupid people are very predictable. All the guys surrounding him spread out, keeping him in the middle. Luckily it was an overcast day and more shadows were around than usual, not to mention the Erebus kids have taught me a thing or two. My foot work was far superior as they all tried to take a swipe at me and I dodged them with ease.

I darted in and out of shadows and tripped them up making them into ropes. The one who hurt Fae got a lucky shot in by pulling my hair and punching me in the jaw.

Fucking coward!

I finished his friends off easy enough, he was last and I was playing with him by this point, savoring the blood pooling in my mouth. I went low and tripped him on his back, crushing his windpipe with my steel toe I leaned in so he could hear me as he struggled to breath.

"Fairies like me also like pain, so thanks for the kiss." I spat blood on his forehead.

"Next time you and your dogs decide to hurt one of my kids for no reason I will Carve coward into your arm with a dull kitchen knife. It took less than ten minutes to take you all down, if you were alone it would have been two. I would be careful in the shadows Hawthorn, monsters are not the only thing to worry about at night." I took my foot off him and he shuffled back, turning around I was greeted by cheers from a crowd that gathered around without me noticing. Jason was shaking his head and tried to keep from smiling. Patting my shoulder he told me he had the class and I should let Will take care of my jaw. I nodded at him and met Mallory by the tree line.

"And you, mess with my sex life again and the things I'll do to you will make Bryce Lawrance look like a fucking game."my voice was low and my sword was pressing against her cheek in hopes she got the point. From the way her breathing changed and her eyes widened she did. Nodding quickly I headed back for my cabin. Seeing the direction I was going she called for one of our kids to get Will to come after me.

(Time break)

Will wasn't long after I entered the cabin. I went for my bed and found a box underneath that I kept for shit like this. Taking a bottle out with an X label on it I was bombarded by Will before I could open it.

"Are you ok? Daria came for me and told me what happened! Six guys? Really?"

"It's not that bad, I think I just bit my cheek." I pushed past to get my bottle. I uncapped it and headed for the bathroom. I heard Will searching for his leather doc bag he kept in my room. I swished the liquid in my mouth numbing the soft tissue.

"What is that?" He was leaning in the door bag in hand.

"Cocaine water, a boxer in Russia told me about it. Apparently cocaine is water before they turn it into powder, he would swish with it before a fight so he could take a punch better." Will took the bottle out of my hands and shook his head.

"Yeah, we arn't doing that anymore." Throwing the bottle in the waste basket and shoving me to the toilet to sit in front of him. Examining me he made a tsk sound and started to heal my jaw with his hands.

"Better?"

"Yeah, was it bad?"

"Nico it was broken."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and your teeth are stained from blood."

"I've had worse, War is hard. What's wrong you don't want to kiss me?" He blushed and walked out of the bathroom. I followed him feeling predatory, the pain may be gone but the memory of it made me hard... and we were alone. Taking him by surprise I flipped him onto the bed.

"I just battled the Ares kids, I think I deserve a spoil of war."

"Oh do you? I think you should be punished for acting so thoughtlessly."he tried to get up, failing I pinned his wrists above his head.

"Oh I don't think so, you are my healer, my boyfriend, and today my prize.." I leaned down and licked his lips. Sticking his tongue out he tasted the blood from my mouth and moaned. I held his hands with just one of mine while I undid his pants.

"You just think you deserve anything you want don't you?"

"Gee I wonder who put that in my head.."

"You got me there. Well you have me, what will you do with me." I leaned in close to his ear and bit down hard on the lobe.

"I'm going to fuck you into this mattress until you are cumming dry... then when you beg me to stop I'm going to do it again."

"Promises promises." He shook his head in mock disbelief.

"More like threats, I've been making a lot of those today."

Let's just say that when Will begs... it's the most beautiful sound in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicos POV

Why anyone likes the beach I will never know! Sand everywhere, loud people, Percy being obnoxious while playing with the kids in the water. The only thing I liked was the view, and the view was Will glistening in the sun wearing next to nothing. I sat under an umbrella with a black tank and suit shorts on while he bathed in the sunshine wearing a Speedo of metallic blue. The kids were starting to become themselves again, they even planned some sort of ritual tonight to finally let go of John. I was actually excited about that too, sometimes ceremony can give you a sense of peace. Funerals were supposed to do that for you, but they have become this sad affair that makes you be on your best behavior and wear fancy clothes all while trying to keep your emotions in check. Tonight was supposed to be about release of those emotions.

For kids of the underworld they really did enjoy the outdoors in the daylight. Some of them were playing volleyball, some were doing sandcastles and trying to body surf on boogie boards. We had found this great place to rent in the Hamptons. It was a rather large home with a very expensive rental tag, but the kids were worth it. Will told me that only rich people go to the Hampton's. I remember my mother bringing me and Bianca here for the summer when we lived in DC. It wasn't that far of a train ride from there. Plus why do I do all that work for my father if not to spoil the children that were entrusted into my care? Not to mention my trust fund from Bianca and my mother that gained interest over the last 80 years. If I never wanted to work again I wouldn't have to. I could pay for all of us to live on a little commune together, Will said that was sort of Cult like. I on the other hand loved the idea regardless of the Cult status. Protecting my own from the outside world seemed like a dream.

Mallory was walking around checking on everyone, keeping them hydrated and covered in sunblock. I was getting hot and a little pink in the shoulders even under the umbrella.

"Hey babe, I'm going into the house and making lunch for everyone ok?"

"Do you want help?"

"I wouldn't be opposed."

"Cool, you go on ahead and I'll gather our stuff and let Mama know."

"Ok."

I got up from my folding chair and headed up to the deck redoing the bun that was coming loose from my hair. Once on the porch I found the outside shower and rinsed most of the sand that cling to parts of my body off and wrapped a towel around my waist to head inside.

After a quick change of clothes I opened the fridge to find lunch for everyone. I heard the shower going, Will was on the deck now. I tried to concentrate on lunch instead of the fact that he was naked on the other side of the wall. I got down bowls and ingredients to start making hot dogs and egg salad sandwiches. Will came in wearing a short towel, winking at me he headed to our room to change. It took everything inside me not to drop the knife I was holding and pin him to the inside of the door. Will knew full well what he was doing to me. Ever since the funeral we haven't been able to keep our hands to ourselves. I had lost count on how many times the kids walked in on us, I bought a lock from the Hephaestus cabin soon after. Luckily there are locks on the king size bed in the house too. A separate mother in law suite was attached to the house and Mallory took that room so she could bring home her own dalliances while on vacation. Most of the rooms were bunk beds or double queens. The kids were doubled up but having a great time. I had most of the eggs peeled already and chopped them up into a large metal bowl.

Will came out whistling, giving me a peck on the cheek that promised more later, he grabbed the hot dogs out of the fridge and the buns off the counter and headed outside, he would grill them up on the deck.

(Timbreak)

The rest of the day was perfect as day could be. Everyone came in for lunch and ate every scrap of food we laid out, I even made some fruit salad that was devoured within ten minutes. The rest of the day was spent with showers and naps. The kids had worn themselves out. When dinner came around I buckled when Will mentioned a seafood place that was a buffet. Feeding 20ish people was rough and time consuming, and with the ritual coming tonight I didn't want to bother. After dinner they all escaped to their rooms to get ready, the thanatos kids and Johns brothers were setting up things on the beach outside. A few of the Hecate kids joined us on the trip and were pulling mist around the house so that the mortals wouldn't see or hear what we were up to tonight. Most of the kids came out dressed up in furs and leather. Most looked like barbarian costumes that you see in movies, some looked Native American inspired. Paint adorned faces and beads and feathers littered their hair.

(Timbreak)

Wills POV

The vacation was something we all needed. Mallory took Nico into her room as people got ready. She had already given me my clothes for tonight, lace up suede pants and a matching vest. The girls from the Eros cabin were braiding my hair and placing beads with runes in them. Outside I saw a circle of black salt and drums, a large pile of wood stacked in the middle. Ten of the kids took to the drums, the sound was loud and broke into your heart. The kids sat around the fire as Mallory and some of the Hecate kids were working a spell over the fire they were lighting. The sound of the beat rocked inside you causing a sway, calling you to move. The fire blazed green and blue instead of the normal light. Even Nico was effected by it. If you weren't on the drums you were starting to chant or dance around the fire, it was the most Primal thing I had ever seen.

A cup of wine was being passed around, everyone drank from it even though you couldn't understand the words to the spells and chants. The languages were unrecognizable. Maybe some sort of Underworld language? The wine burned my throat making my chest feel warm, nothing like the wine from Nico and l's first night together. Mallory's eyes glowed green, she was taken over by the music and she began to dance around the circle wildly with a cry on her lips. The kids followed suit, as did Nico. Nico was dancing, keeping the beat as his body lamented his grief. It was as if I could see all the children letting their sadness go. Even the ones on the drums were entranced and crying out as they played. My body moved around with the others as tears fell from my eyes. I had heard of drum circles in rituals, but I had no idea the power they held. This was an ancient practice of so many different cultures, though I should have figured that if so many different people practiced this then it held some sort of truth. Something about letting yourself go and giving yourself over to the magic of the deep beat, changing your heart and bringing out everything inside yourself and not caring who was watching. Even through it all I couldn't stop looking at Nico, how he moved so smoothly. How he reminded me of the Shaman of primitive days of old. Eyes glowing like Mallory's, in fact everyone's eyes were glowing, were mine? It didn't matter. All that mattered was the primal energy being released into the air and the moon, into the fire. The spiritual dances causes this bluish haze that reflected the fire and it was like everyone's mourning was being absorbed into it.

(Timebreak)

The fire died, I couldn't tell you how long it lasted. Hours I'm sure of it. The children gathered together and filed into the house as the Hecate kids cleaned the area. Nico found me and jumped into my arms for me to carry him.

"Take me to bed." Kissing his temple I nodded and we went straight for our room locking the door behind us. The kids didn't need to be told twice to go to sleep, they ran to their beds exhausted.

I sat Nico on the bed and began to undress him from his ceremonial garb. Wearing a leather kilt type skirt and boots, the rest was a painted torso that has been sweated off. The beads and leather thongs in his hair were twisted together and I wasn't even going to attempt to get them out. I laid him naked on the bed as I undressed myself. There was a leather tie that hung from the vest I wore. Tearing it off I discarded my pants and shoes and climbed on the bed. Without words I took the leather strip and tied Nicos hands together above his head. I looped the strip and attached him to the wrought iron headboard. It was as if I couldn't really speak, neither of us did. Still drunk off the drums and ritual of the night we moved on instinct alone.

I spread his legs forcefully and grabbed for the lube on the night table. I kissed him deep as my fingers found themselves inside him roughly. I sucked and bit at his lips, the feel of his flesh under my teeth was addicting. Pulling his hair back with one hand, I bit at his neck and Adam's apple. His cries below me only made me want to bite him harder, I had to keep myself from tearing into his flesh with them. Nico would have purple and black bruises tomorrow from my gnawing at him. I slicked my length up once I got to his hip bones. I withdrew my hand and scratched down his flesh as I littered him with more purple blossoms along his inner thighs. I felt him tug violently at the restraints at the feeling.

"Fuck, Will!" Growling, he was getting impatient.

"Keep your legs open!" I ordered to him as he squirmed.

"Need you! Need you in me!" Obliging I sheathed myself not giving him room to adjust. Nico preferred it that way, so did I when I was on bottom. The burn was needed and all consuming. Rutting forcefully into his body I saw the whites of his eyes as they rolled back in his head. Digging my nails into his hips I thrusted deep and hard, leaning down I took the buds of his chest between my teeth knowing it would be overwhelming for him, I loved putting him in this state. So desperate, so carnal.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" I picked up my pace making the bed squeal in duress. I almost pulled back because I felt like I could be breaking Nico's hips. Yet even with the little room he could move he thrusted back into me. Burying my mouth into the crook of his neck, his legs wrapped hard around me pulling me into him. The warm velvet feeling of being inside him was both a familiar feeling and something all to new. It didn't matter how many times we ended up like this it felt new. The power of him giving me his body was overwhelming, the feeling of being the only person he would let touch him. That I could do so so intimately, the only person to ever be inside him. It made these moments all the more intense and special.

"Will, choke me!" I reached up and wrapped one hand around his neck. Nipping at his ear as I pressed into his windpipe ever so slightly. Nipping at his earlobe I snuck my tongue into the canal.

"Ahhh yes." He choked out.

I could feel him spasm around me as he clamped down hard, the extra tightness set me off as I poured myself into him, gripping his neck tighter as I came. The sticky mess of his orgasm adhered to our stomachs as I pulled out of him with a wince. I hated leaving him. Kneeing my way to the top of the bed I untied him. Massaging the feeling back into his wrists, he kissed me with surprising sweetness, soft and gentle. Pulling back I saw his eyes were big and full of love as I rubbed his extremities.

" You know I love you right?"

"As I love you." Nico never felt right telling me he loved me, felt like it was a jinx. This might be the first time he said it first. Wrapping his arms around me he kissed me all over my face telling me he loved me with every little peck. Ending with my lips I heard him breath something but I missed it.

"What?"

"Stay with me, please?"

"I am with you Nico, always."

"No, I know that I mean... just stay, always."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"No, not yet, one day. I just need to hear it though."

"Nico I love you, I have never loved anyone like I love you."

"Say it."

" I'll stay, always."


End file.
